fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Resort/Avatar
The fully customizable and young protagonist of Cartoon Network Resort, the Avatar has the same overall attitude and backstory, but everything else about them is customizable from their outfit to their skin tone; though they'd rather spend their time with their school friends/hobbies or on their computers surfing the internet, they little realize that they're in for one of (if not) the biggest adventures of this or any lifetime. Players can pick and choose how the Avatar interacts with the world around them, including the guests at the resort and their partners in battle; they can make friends, collect items, battle enemies, fix problems around the resort and solve an ancient mystery within the grounds of one of the biggest vacation getaways in the world (or at least the region). Gameplay /Gear/ Various gear pieces are available for the Avatar throughout the course of the adventure, with many different purposes and looks, some coming from popular CN shows but others are mainly standard articles of clothing people would find elsewhere; some are purely cosmetic, others have special attributes to them, and a few are part of special gear sets that have special effects when fully equipped to the Avatar. Gear Sets While gear can stand on its own no question, uncommonly you'll come across gear that's part of a set - when assembling 2 or more pieces, you get bonus augments on top of the gear's own improvements; all gear sets have set augments for each piece and for when certain pieces are assembled, and always come in sets of 5. Weapons Though a Resort job would seem peaceful at first, it's clear that somehow despite the image for rest and relaxation the place gives off, there's some trouble in paradise; the Avatar will need weapons to deal with the trouble, no matter what form it takes. There are three classes of weapons equippable to the Avatar, with some weapons having two or more categories: *'Melee' - Physically oriented weapons, often revolving around hitting the opponent with either a blunt object or a sharp blade of some kind; melee weapons can be one-handed, two-handed or even dual-wielded, depending on the type of weapon you have equipped. *'Ranged' - Projectile weapons that hit from a distance, usually being, thrown objects, projectile weapons like dart guns, or even longbows; very few weapons out there prevent the use of projectile weapons, but the ones that do often are both melee/defense and projectile. *'Defense' - A defensive weapon, typically a shield or tonfa; used for bashing and striking as well as guarding or reflecting attacks. Some Defense weapons can be thrown like a boomerang (certain types of shields), but this makes guarding less effective as a result. One of each type of weapon can be equipped, but like gear, there are weapons that have multiple properties, such as being both ranged and defense, or melee and ranged to name a few; a couple weapon can even be all 3. Element Stones Food Bases Friends As the Avatar progresses around the resort, he will meet all kinds of familiar and new faces around, since the resort is widely populated by characters from Cartoon Network shows of days gone by; his PED (Personal Employee Device) makes it possible to be friends with people even if they're unavailable, and to check up on them if they ever need anything ('tis part of the Avatar's job after all). Making friends with people is simple - fulfilling a simple request, having a conversation, doing something with them or even finishing an optional sidequest can get them added to the Avatar's friend list, sometimes giving them free updates on certain goings-on in the resort that are happening; and as the Avatar makes more friends, they unlock certain perks along the way, such as earning exclusive gear, unlocking new purchases in shops, or even unlocking new Partners or Shippings for the story/aftergame. Partners Sometimes, the Avatar learns he doesn't really have the certain prowess to deal with certain obstacles or handle situations alone; that's where his PED comes in handy - should he need to call on help, he can summon any unlocked Partner he has handy for their unique skillset. Partners also can be used in battle, 'cause when the going gets tough, there's never any shame in calling for help. Shippings While making friends with people is easy as pie and partners are always good people to have on beck and call, it's very possible to interact with some people on a level above friendship - though it takes work and fulfilling specific requirements to achieve that level of companionship. Male= |-| Female= Trivia *The Avatar's source inspirations came from the games FusionFall, Fire Emblem Fates and South Park: The Stick of Truth. Category:Cartoon Network Resort Category:Avatars Category:Males Category:Females Category:Darth Phazon